


The Pecking Order

by DrMcNastyPhD



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Dinner, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Abuse, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMcNastyPhD/pseuds/DrMcNastyPhD
Summary: In the Meng Wei household there are 9 children and 3 grandchildren with a 43 year gap from the eldest child to the youngest grandchild. From the kids themselves there’s a 25 year gap from eldest to youngest child. As people do, the family split into cliques. The 2 eldest children, the middle 4, and the youngest 3.They all hang out separately and usually eat their meals in different dining rooms, often bringing some of their friends to the house for dinner.The family got along well enough but Meng Wei was tired of not being able to see all her babies at once. So she decided to host a mandatory family only dinner so that she could see all of them for dinner instead of the monthly family talent show.Unfortunately for her the plan backfired. With so many children there comes the question of each of their minds. Which one was her favorite?
Kudos: 1





	The Pecking Order

**Author's Note:**

> This is my longest piece to date and I worked super hard on it. Please feel free to offer any feedback or criticisms you can as I am always looking to improve.  
> maybe even leave a nice comment about something you think I did well.

Meng Wei looked out at the table. At all of her children having dinner together. Her beautiful babies. 

There hasn’t been a family dinner since her career took off after she had the twins. After three decades and finally retiring, she finally deemed it time to pick up where she left off. Albeit with five more children, three grandchildren, and three others.

From her seat at the table she swept her gaze over everyone in attendance. Though some were not related to her by blood, everyone at the table she considered her family.

Starting from her left at the big roundtable, she looked at her grandson Jin. (7) When he noticed her looking he looked up at her with a big grin with food covering his mouth. He was so happy when he heard about this dinner and excitedly called dibs on sitting next to his grandmother. His smile makes her heart swell.

Noticing the food on Jin’s face, Iana (18) fusses over him, trying to clean his face. Meng Wei lends a helping hand in the form of patting Jin’s head to calm and still him. The boy relents and submits himself to the cleaning. She gives Meng Wei an appreciative smile while she cleans his face. 

Despite not being a performer nor related to the family, the timid girl makes herself useful as a sort of live-in nanny for Jin and Jessica (1) while the other members were training during the day and their mother needed a break. 

Meng Wei chuckles to herself, giving a final little ruffle of his hair before removing her hand. If he was anything like his father was at that age, the girl would run herself ragged trying to keep him clean. 

Having known the girl only for about 2 years she already considered Iana another daughter. She was such a kind and good natured girl. And judging by how the other younger children treated her, she was just another sister added to the long list of siblings. They had immediately absorbed her into their little group. Given their habit of taking her youngest grandchildren from their parents and her affinity for kids, she fit right in. 

Next to Iana was Ashala (20), the up and coming prodigy. Both she and Iana came to the household at the same time and yet while not being sisters, Ahsala had more than enough confidence and fight in her to play the protective older sister role to contrast the meek Iana. 

Ashala is Meng Wei’s apprentice. Being well versed in the art of song, and considered the best singer in the world, she immediately noticed the gift Ashala had. She didn't quite know how Ashala felt about her considering her vocal cords are pushed to their limit daily but Meng Wei thought of her as the daughter she never had, and told her as much. 

In any case Ashala seems appreciative of the roof over her head and doesn't complain at all. Instead she chooses stoic resilience to her training.

Meng Wei flashes a quick smile at Ashala who gives a polite nod back. One you would give a commanding officer or your boss. 

Despite her aggressive attitude though she also fit in well with the younger siblings, though she tries her best to try to not show it. They have a great time picking with her and trying to get her to open up.

Speaking of her younger children, her youngest child, Mai Fan (18) sits next to Ashala. As her gaze shifts over to her, a slight frown appears on her face. The acrobat is currently gossiping about something with the other usual suspects Veronica (19) and Lai Chan (21) who are seated next to her. Nothing out of the ordinary for a normal day, but this was supposed to be a special night.

She would let their talking go on for a bit longer but this is meant to be a family gathering. If they must talk, they will share with the group so no one feels left out, she declared to herself internally. 

Noticing her staring, the three girls look at each other and begin giggling harder. They each wave at their mother and offer various iterations of “Hi mom!” before breaking into another fit of laughter and going back to their gossip.

With a sigh she extends their time limit by a few minutes. At least they're happy, she thought. Her three youngest girls, all grown up and still as thick as thieves. 

Next to Lai Chan was her first oldest grandchild, Yi Lee (16) talking to her father about her piano practice. Despite being a writer, Dai Lee (43) was also proficient in many instruments. 

Meng Wei’s eyes settled straight ahead as she looked directly across the table at her eldest Child. Her first baby, now a big, strong man with his own family. Her eyes welling up a bit, she takes another glance at Jin before looking back at him.

She remembered when he was that small and adorable like it was yesterday. She took a look at the entire table. She remembered when they all were her babies. 

No, she thought, no matter how big they get, they would  _ always _ be her babies. 

Noticing his mother wipe her eyes on her sleeve, Dai Lee speaks up with concern in his voice. “Hey mom, you alright?” He begins to stand,

From his call out, all of the other participants turn worried eyes over to the matriarch. Before anyone else can voice their worries, she gestures with one hand for her son to sit while wiping her eyes with the other. 

Her voice is a little shaky but she has a smile on her face. “It’s alright Dai Lee. I’m just happy you all are here.” she pulls out a handkerchief and starts dabbing the corners of her eyes. “I remember holding each of you when you were born and now all of you are so big, and wonderful, an-and-” She has to stop for fear of breaking down even further. After a couple of seconds of calming breaths she’s able to say “I’m just so happy to see my babies all grown up.”

Kicking herself mentally for ruining the good mood of the dinner, she fights her hardest to regain her composure. 

Jin gets out of his chair to hug her to make her feel better and the water works really begin. 

While she cried she was subject to a variety of different responses. Her eldest daughter, Ai (36), not to be left out, hugs her from the right side and snuggles in close. During the meltdown she got a minor chorus of “awwwwwww”’s from the younger section.    


“We love you too mom!” Lai Chan yells a bit too loud, startling and upsetting baby Jessica. "Sorry."

“Eh she’s alright I guess.” Veronica chuckles before getting lightly punched in her shoulder by Lai Chan. “Ow!”  
“I don’t know. I think dad counts as being mom’s baby now, with the way he acts around her.” Yi jokes. That set the youngsters off in another fit of giggles and got a few scattered laughs from the rest of the table.

Face flushed, Dai Lee jokingly bangs his fist on the table. “And what's wrong with liking being loved by my Wife!?” His outburst only caused the laughter to increase in volume. 

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Jia (35), his wife corrects the girls. “While he may be my giant baby now,” she pinches Dai Lee’s cheek before he slaps her hand away “he was her baby first and I for one think it's wonderful she loves you all to the point of tears.” 

She makes direct eye contact with Yi as she speaks again. “And I feel the same way about my babies.” More laughter erupts at the table as she reaches across her husband to pinch her daughter’s cheek.    


“Mom! Stop it! Not in front of them. They’ll bully me later.” She whined.

The “they” in question take turns to get up and pinch their little sister’s (technically niece but they were raised like sisters) other cheek. 

“Later?” Mai fan giggled as she got her turn.

Watching the scene play out in front of her, Meng Wei’s tears turn into laughter. It may not have been the way she wanted to get here but the atmosphere in the room is exactly what she wanted. Her big family getting along.

As things calmed down she continued her scan of the room with slightly redder eyes. Jin goes back to his chair but Ai stays put, continuing to snuggle her mother. Always looking to be spoiled, that one.

Jia resumes feeding the youngest grandchild, Jessica, in her high chair. Unlike her brother Jin, Jessica is calm and well behaved, even as a baby. Meng Wei wished they were all that manageable when they were infants.

Also fussing over Jessica to the right was Mei Shin (34). She made sure to wipe up any spit up the infant had or to immediately clean anything she spilled/knocked over. 

Meng Wei held a strange mix of both jealousy and appreciation for her daughter. The twins looked the most like her in the family and maybe that had a part to play in it but when her career shifted into high gear Mei Shin stepped up and was a surrogate mother to her younger siblings. While the mother performed to earn money for the family, Mei Shin looked after the young ones until they were old enough to look after themselves. Meng Wei knows that she often was the second or even third choice when it came to maternal feelings of her younger 4. That fact bothers her but given the circumstances she fosters more appreciation for her daughter than jealousy. 

Next to Mei shin sat Maria (26), her younger sister. When they were kids, they were inseparable. Even as an adult she looks for any chance to hang out with her big sister. Maria idolizes Mei Shin. She was and is Maria’s favorite person. To everyone else in the family she was cordial at best, but she always had time for Mei Shin. 

Currently Maria was reading a book at the table, something Meng Wei would scold her for in a moment.

At the very least she could pretend she wanted to be here.

Next to Maria is her youngest son, Pierre (23). He’s a good boy, if a bit of a player. He always has a crowd of girls around him yet he never seems to have a girlfriend. She hopes he will settle down eventually like his brother.

Next to him was Lin shin (34), the other twin. She was the black sheep of the family. Meng Wei just wished she knew what made her so jaded and cruel. Everyone has only been nice to her and she acts like she hates them for it. Her own twin, the nicest one of them all, she hates the most. She wished her love could get through to the girl. If not her love, at the very least her twin’s. 

Last but not least came Ai, her second oldest and eldest daughter, still snuggled up against her mother in a hug. Despite being the second eldest child and a grown woman, she never shied away from a chance to get spoiled by her mother.    


Meng Wei laughed a little while rubbing Ai’s back. Even after all these years she’s still mommy’s little princess. 

Her little moment with Ai is cut short when the 3 youngest daughters, assisted by their favorite helper Yi, call for everyone’s attention.

Lai Chan gets up and stands behind her mother’s chair with her arms clasped behind her back like some kind of thug. Yi hands her confused father a sheet of paper and a pen. Veronica and Mai Fan pull out a briefcase, when did they even bring that in here? She had not seen it when they entered. They proceeded to take out papers and shuffle them.

Veronica, always the little thespian, stands up and puts on her best prosecutor voice and addresses the table. “First and foremost I would like to thank the jury,” she gestures to the rest of the table “for taking the time out of your busy schedules to come to this hearing.”

Meng Wei speaks up “Veronica what ar-”   


She is silenced as Lai Chan places a hand on her shoulder. “Ma’am please only speak when you are addressed. This is a court of law, not a dinner party.” Meng Wei is shocked until she realizes this is one of their little games. She decides to humor her daughters for a while.

The rest of the family simply looked on, some like Mei Shin and Dai Lee with curiosity, and others like Lin and Maria with indifference at another one of their younger siblings stupid jokes.

“Thank you bailiff. As I was saying, we convene here today to hear out the suspect,” she looks down what is an obviously blank sheet of paper. “one Meng Wei, and ask her several questions that further illuminate us in this case.”   


Mei Shin raises her hand. 

“Yes Miss…?”   


“Oh! Hi! My name’s Mei Shin, daughter of Meng Wei. I have two questions for the court.”

“Hmmmmm. You may ask your questions but keep them brief. There’s a baby here who has to go to bed by 9.”

“Thank you, your honor.” 

“I am not the judge Ma’am, I am merely a prosecutor.” Veronica gestures to Mai Fan sitting next to her, who has put on a fake Santa beard and is currently stroking it.

“This is this Judge. Though you may not address her until you are addressed yourself. Any questions will have to go through me.”   


“Ok then. Um, first off, since I am her daughter, and in fact many of us in this room are children of hers or related in some way, wouldn't that mean that this entire jury is a conflict of interests.”   


“The court has allowed a suspension in that rule, for the members of the jury were hand picked by the judge herself.” Mai Fan waved at Mei Shin.

“OK. Second question. What is mom being charged with?” 

Veronica’s face falls into a contemplative frown at that one.

“One moment please.” She leans over to whisper to Mai Fan and Yi. They seem to get into a very heated argument about something before Veronica once again stands tall.    


“The court currently has no charges to place against the suspect but surely we will find something by the time the hearing concludes”

“Bu-”   


“Sorry the court is no longer taking questions.” Veronica turns away from her sister towards her mother.    


Lai Chan takes out a hard copy novel Dai Lee wrote and holds it out to her mother. “Place your hand on this Ma’am.” Meng Wei complies.   


Veronica clears her throat. “Now just some routine stuff. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you gods?”    


Meng Wei looks still a bit baffled at what’s happening but she goes along. “I do, sweetie.”

“Ma’am, please be professional in the court of law or I will charge you with contempt!” Mai Fan bangs her fist on the table in place of a gavel.  
Veronica takes over once again. “Your name is…?”  


“Meng Wei”

“Age?”  
“58”

“Occupation?”  
“Retir-”  
Breaking character, “One sec grandma.” Yi turns towards her father who was watching the questioning. “Excuuuse me. If you could do your job that would be great, Stenographer.” adding extra emphasis on the job title. Dai Lee looks at his daughter in confusion before he realizes that’s supposed to be him and begins writing down the proceeding. “Geez, it's hard to get good help nowadays. Sorry about that. Continue”

Veronica nod’s in approval. “Thank you co-council Lee. Let us proceed with the real questions.” She pulls out another sheet of paper, this time with visible writing on it.

“First. What is your favorite food?” Silence envelopes the room for a few seconds, besides the scribbling of the pen on Dai Lee’s paper.

Lin rests her cheek on hand and lets out an audible groan. Maria’s face breaks for the first time into a look of annoyance.

“You mean to tell me you interrupted my read-” She gets a look from her mother. “... Our family dinner to ask simple questions you could ask at  _ any _ other time?”

Veronica forces down her fear of her elder sister’s ire and remains composed. Meng Wei is proud of her little actress. It's a valuable skill to be able to stay in character under pressure. She decides to step in to mediate.    


“Maria honey, calm down.” Maria’s anger persists through the warning until Mei Shin lays a hand on her arm, calming her. 

Meng Wei continues, “I for one am flattered that my youngest daughters and granddaughter want to know more about me.” She turns towards the judge, prosecutor and co-council and gives them all a big smile. They smile back, actively trying to ignore the annoyed stares from Maria and Lin. “That being said she does have a point. You didn't have to do all of this just to ask me basic questions girls. I’ll answer any question you girls have at any time.” She turns around to give Lai Chan a warm smile as well. She catches Lai Chan’s usual wide, toothy grin before she can reset her face back into the ‘Bailiff’ character.

Ai, from her position wrapped around her mother, comments “Yeah but everyone knows it's smoked salmon anyway.” Meng Wei nods.

Pierre perks up “ IT IS!? I’ve been making her catfish every birthday for the past ten years!” 

“And I love each and every meal you cook me Pierre. No matter what you make, it always tastes wonderful.”   


“That’s not the point! Why didn’t you tell me? I could have been making salmon this whole time!” He throws his hands up in a mixture of anger at himself for not knowing and agitation at having wasted ten birthdays of her life.

“Because it's the love in it that counts.” 

Ai turns her head to face her younger brother, eyes flashing in annoyance “It’s not her fault! If  _ you’d _ been paying attention the past ten years you should have known it was salmon. She gets it every time we go to a restaurant.”

Pierre’s anger focuses on Ai. “You mean every time  _ you _ go to a restaurant with her. I haven't hung out with mom outside the house since I was like, eight!” his voice steadily rising. 

Ai raises her voice to match his while squeezing a little tiger around Meng Wei. “That just means you haven't put in the effort to hang out with mommy like I have! Otherwise you would know that!” 

The rest of the family watches in silence, not sure how this will play out or how to stop it.

Gods above, a fight is not what Meng Wei wanted at her dinner. She attempted to do damage control. “Ai, honey. Calm down, it's not his fault. And Pierre, I love every meal you cook me. Truly.”

The two children share one more look of animosity before both returning their gazes to their mother.   


She looks out to the rest of the table, her eyes filled with a sadness that not many besides Dai Lee have had the privilege to see in their usual strong,confident mother. A look of deep regret.

Some feared they would see her cry for the second time in their entire lives within 10 minutes of the first time.

“I know that work has made me… distant, to put it nicely.” She makes eye contact with her 3 youngest daughters and Pierre. “And I’m sorry for that. If anyone should have put in the effort to interact more it should have been me.” 

Pierre, realizing that his earlier comment may have hurt his mother, speaks up again. “I mean it's fine right? You had to work so we could have all this.” he gestures around to the one of many grand dining rooms in the estate they currently occupy. “At the very least I know that you worked so hard for us”.

“This is true ma’am. We may not have charges yet but the court would never accuse you with being willfully negligent.” The court official gave her a look of understanding before realizing her slip up. “Or any other kind of negligence for that matter!” she quickly added.

“And I have fun going to your shows!” Lai Chan spoke up from behind her mother’s chair. 

She looks slightly shocked at how mature her youngest are being. “Well if you say it’s Ok then I have no choice but to believe you.”

She rubs Ai’s head affectionately and looks out to her two middle children and eldest child. “And I want to thank you five for stepping up while I was working. It was selfish of me to take your childhoods away just so you could raise your siblings.”

Maria simply states “I just helped out because Mei Shin asked me to.”

Mei Shin pats Maria on the shoulder “And I thank you for the help ‘Ria.” She looks to her mother. “It was nothing mom, you had to work to take care of us. Besides,” She draws Maria into a hug. The younger sibling dropped her book from the sudden gesture before melting into it. “I love my little siblings as much as you do and it was fun playing with them. I’m sure they don't have any complaints?” She raises a questioning eyebrow at the younger generation. No one voices an objection.

After a few seconds Maria realizes she is basically doing the same thing to Mei shin that Ai is doing to their mother. With the outside perspective fresh in her mind she quickly breaks the hug and tries to return to her previous state as smoothly as possible, Not without some giggles from the court staff though.

Lin, still looking agitated, waves away the gratitude with her free hand. “I barely did anything, why am I included in the thank you?”

“That’s not true dear, I hear you looked after them plenty of times when Mei Shin couldn’t.”

Once again Pierre pipes up with indignation “All she did was make us her slaves for the day! Do you know how many times I’ve cleaned her room?”

A shit eating grin appeared on her face.“I kept you out of trouble didn’t I? You should be thankful I kept you safe and active little brother.”

Wanting to save his mother from having to break up another fight Dai Lee spoke up. “Eh it’s fine. I was already 13 when the big baby came along.” He grins a bit at the memories. “The twins though, they were more of a handful.” Mei Shin smiles an apology at her brother while Lin disregards him entirely.

‘But dad, Jessica was born last year!” Jin corrected.

“Not that baby Jin, the one hugging your grandmother.” Several at the table laugh.

The attention only causes Ai to tighten the hug. “And what’s wrong with being affectionate with my mother?”

Maria speaks up, back to her book. “Nothing, but it is a bit weird that you’re almost thirty seven and still acting like you’re five.”

Ai’s face flushes. “Like you don't do the same thing to Mei Shin every chance you get!”

Maria slams her book down.“That's different! When I do it, Mei Shin has a chance to decline. You just latch onto mom whenever _you_ feel like!”  
Gods help her, Meng wei once again tries to defuse her children. “I like it when Ai hugs me. It makes me feel loved.” She pokes her daughter in the cheek and Ai giggles, sticking her tongue out at Maria. “I would never not want to hug my babies. And I’ll bet that Mei Shin feels the same way. When was the last time she denied you a chance to show her some affection?”

Maria tried to think of a time but her memory failed her.

“Exactly. And this isn’t just for Ai.” She peels the big baby off of her, much to the baby’s displeasure, and opens her arms wide for a hug. “I have enough love to go around, if anyone wants to hug me, just come up to me and do it at any time.” She eyes all of her children, daring them to take her up on her offer. 

After a pause. Lai Chan quickly hugs her mother before going back to her position behind the chair.

Noticing Jin sulking she adds “And grandchildren.” The boy pops out of his chair once again to hug his grandmother before returning to his seat.

“Anyway that’s enough distractions for now. I believe the court had more questions.” She folds her hands on the table in front of her and turns her attention back to the prosecutor.

Ai pouts because her snuggle ended prematurely and mouths ‘this is your fault’ at Maria and Pierre. Both of which disregard their childish older sibling.

“Isn't that right dear?”

The prosecutor clears her throat again. “Thank you mo- MA’AM. Stenographer, I hope you wrote that all down?”   


“No.”   


“Do better.” 

The judge herself picks up a sheet of paper and reads off of it, spitting out some beard hair in the process. “Next question! What is… your favorite drink?”

“Oh! A margarita of course.” The mom said proudly.

“Classy woman. Not a bad choice.” She realizes that she basically admitted to underaged drinking infront of her mother and points to Dai Lee “Wait! Strike that from the record stenographer.”

“Yeah, sure.” Dai lee rolls his eyes. He knows better than everyone that very few secrets are kept in this house from Meng Wei. She knew that her younger children occasionally snuck drinks and allowed it as long as they stayed responsible. 

“Third question. What was your favorite performance?”   


Lin groans and stands up “Welp, since it appears we don’t all have to be here for this, I’m going to my room. Thank you for the dinner and what not.” 

“Please return to your seat ma’am. The court assures you that every member of the jury is needed for the final question.” 

Lin ignores her sister and starts heading towards the door. Lai Chan gets in front of her and holds her hand out. “Return to your seat Miss Wei.” 

Lin gives her younger sister a look full of venom. If looks could kill the entire room would be dead. “Get out of my way Lai Chan.” 

Despite being a full head taller and a trained fighter, the younger woman quickly obliges in fear of her sister.

Before Lin can pass her, Meng Wei reaches out and grabs Lin’s Wrist causing her poisonous gaze to turn upon her own mother. The face she met was not one of authority or anger, but one of quiet pleading. 

“Please, just humor them for a little longer Lin. If not for then than for me. Having you all here means the world to me. Please?”

Lin held her mother’s gaze for a full 20 seconds. The air in the room hung still. 

Once again their mother surprised them. Instead of simply ordering Lin back to her seat, the woman was begging her own daughter. This dinner was a night full of firsts. 

Lin finally snatches her wrist out of her mother’s hand, and returns to her seat. Still visibly agitated.    


A quiet “ Thank you.” comes from the mother.

“Whatever. Can we hurry this up?”   


The prosecutor speaks “All in due ti-'' She meets Lin’s eyes and quickly turns back to her mother. “Anyway, favorite performance?”

Meng Wei’s face immediately brightens at the memory. “That would have to be the first time I got a standing ovation. I was still only a girl then, a year younger than Yi. Dai Lee was an infant at the time. He wouldn't calm down unless I was in his view so we had to plug his ears with wax and get him a front row seat. I worried he would cause a scene while I was on stage but he was actually quite well behaved for once.” Lai Chan and Jia snicker at ‘for once.’ “Anyway I went up there and sang my heart out. I was nervous, it was only my second solo performance. The first one had gone well but not perfect. I needed something to calm me down so I looked my little baby in the eye and pretended I was singing only to him. When I finished I just stared into his big little eyes for a minute until someone got my attention. Then I looked up and saw the entire crowd cheering for me. That’s when I found my secret. Whenever I go up on stage, I pretend I'm singing for you. My babies.”

Another chorus of “Awwwww”s from Jia, Mei Shin, and the court staff. 

“I bet she thinks of me the most.” Ai taunts rest of her siblings   


Before Meng Wei could answer, the proceedings continued. “Good one Ai, keep that for later. Next question. And please answer truthfully mom.” Meng Wei nods. “How many grandchildren do you have?”   


Meng Wei makes a big show of counting the three of them in the room and recounting to be sure. “Three.” 

“And how many children?”   


“Twelve” 

“Correct. No- wait did you just say twelve?”

“Yes, twelve”

Breaking character yet again. “Mom, there are nine of us. Please tell me you aren’t going senile already.”

“Don't even joke about that!” she snaps at veronica. “And I know what I said. I have twelve children, counting Iana, Ashala, and Jia”

“Wait I’m included!?” Iana seemed surprised and possibly a little scared at the revelation.

“Of course you are. You and Ashala have become valued members of this family sweetheart. And I’d be honored if you would allow me to call you my daughter.”   


Jin turns and hugs Iana tightly. “ Aunty Iana!”

Holding back tears Iana simply returns the hug and says a meek “Thank you.”   


Attention shifts over to Ashala, who quickly looks down and starts playing with her food with her fork. Though her face tries to portray indifference, the flushed cheeks and slightly red eyes tell another story. “Yeah, that's cool. Better than my real mom who sold me to the military anyway.”

Weng Wei takes the attraction back for herself, not wanting to embarrass the two too much. “And I’m sure I don't have to explain why Jia is one of my daughters?”

“Miss Wei, you are too kind.” Jia says

“I told you to call me Meng Wei. Or mom works. And besides, you’re the kind one for taking that big trouble maker out of my hands.” Dai Lee looks up from his notes at that comment and looks between his wife and mother.

Jia puts a hand on his shoulder. “I suppose you’re right.” 

Dai Lee grumbles something and goes back to taking notes while another round of laughter happens at his expense.

“Order in this court!” Mai fan bangs her hand on the table a bit too hard, earning a stern look from her mother. 

The prosecutor steps in to save her little sister. “If all the chit-chat is done I would like to proceed with the last question. Stenographer, please note that the suspect has three grandchildren and twelve children.”

“Done”

“Good. Now for the final question Madam Wei. Which of these twelve children and three grandchildren… is your favorite?”

Silence fell across the room. Dai Lee stopped writing. Maria slowly bookmarked her page and closed her book. All eyes were on Meng Wei, watching her movements for any subtle tells. They all restlessly anticipated her response. All except Lin.

Before Meng Wei herself could formulate a response, Lin spoke up, her bored, agitated look unfazed by the question. “Oh come the fuck on! I stayed for  _ this _ ? It’s Mei Shin.” She looks towards her mother. “Can I go now?”

Meng Wei, mouth still open to respond to the previous shock, once again had her brain fried. Her system needed to reboot again.

The daughter in question looks at her twin in horror, not believing her ears. The rest of the table looks at Mei Shin back to the mom. No one speaks out against the claim, for they all had been thinking it. 

In terms of popularity, Mei Shin was far the most loved besides their mother. She had several hit songs like her mother. She even looked a lot like her. No one was surprised, but they all held some secret hope that it would be them.

Mei Shin notices that her siblings seem to be accepting this as a fact and turns her looks upon them. “You can’t be serious, right guys? I mean, I can't be the favorite. Sure I have some good qualities but I left for seven years and only just got back! It can’t be me. I… it just can't.” Mei shin looks to her mother for some sort of support to her desperate claim. 

Meng Wei finally recovered enough to respond. She put on her sternest look and turned towards Veronica. “I don’t have a favorite sweetie. I love all of you equally. All my little babies.” The underlying tone in her voice signified that was the end of the matter.   


But her daughter persisted. “That can’t be true! I mean of course I love all of you but even I have a favorite and I'm sure you guys have them too right?” she looked to the rest of the table after her appeal, hoping for some sort of cosign. 

Several family members grumbled or mumbled some sort of affirmation.

“So let's assume that this obvious lie of it not being Mei Shin is true. Then it has to be Ashala right? You told her yourself, she’s the ‘ _ daughter you never had _ ’ right?” Lin continued guesses of who was the real favorite, using air quotes around her mother’s words. 

Both Meng Wei and Ashala whip their heads towards the older twin. How did she know that? Meng Wei had said that during a particularly tough training session when Ashala had threatened to quit. She only wanted to give the girl some encouragement and had said that but she was sure they were alone. 

Unfortunately their head turn combined with the obvious blush on Ashala’s face confirmed that this claim of Lin’s was in fact true. Several of the family looked shocked and even more had a tinge of hurt in their expressions. Could their own mother have chosen a girl she knew for barely two years over them? 

“Lin, stop instigating!” She commands her daughter. She then addresses the rest of the table speaking quickly.. “And yes I did say that to Ashala but not in the way she’s suggesting. As I said earlier, I consider both Ashala and Iana to be my daughters as you consider them sisters. As you all know, Ashala has the gift of her voice. A gift that all of you, for lack of better terms, lack. That is all I meant by that quote. All of you are so diverse in your talents and skills. All I can do is sing. I can only support you from the sidelines.” She looks every single one in the room in the eye. Begging them to believe her with the panic in her voice.

“With her, I can play an active part in her growth! I can finally pass on my decades of experience on to someone younger.” She turns to look at Ashala, the girl briefly meeting her eyes before looking away, face beet red. “I meant what I said. I love you like a daughter.” she turns back to the rest of the table. “And I meant what I said just now. I consider her one of my children and I love all of you equally. I. Don't. Have. A. Favorite.” Despite her strong lungs she ends the impromptu rant a little out of breath, panting after she finishes.

After a pause, the children start responding.

“I guess that makes sense, you don't exactly have a lot of experience writing.”

“Or doing flips!”

“Or acting.”

Thank the gods. Her children finally believe her. 

That is until Lin speaks up again. “Ok so that’s Mei Shin and Ashala out of the running. That leaves eleven more kids and 3 grandchildren left.”

“Lin, stop it.” her voice edged with anger now.

Lin had a grin on her face. Oh gods, she’s  _ enjoying _ this. “Oh come on! Like Veronica said, everyone has favorites! It’s impossible not to. We won’t love you any less if you just told us your favorite.” She left an intentional pause.

“Li-”  
“As a matter of fact! Let's make it easier for you. We will go around the table and everyone can voice their favorite relative? How’s that sound?” Lin turns her wicked smile over to her family.

Mei shin voices minor disagreement but to Meng Wei’s horror, no one seems outright against the idea. 

This dinner was supposed to bring the family together, not tear it apart.

“Let's start with you Jin!” Lin points to the young man. “Who do you love most?”  
“Hey! You leave him outta this!” Dai lee points a menacing finger at the twin. While he was curious about the situation, he didn't want his children involved.  
“For the love of- Dai Lee, everyone means _everyone._ He’s included.” She turns back to Jin. “So little guy, who do you love most? And you can't say your mom or dad, that's too simple” 

Jin takes a second to consider his options. After his brief deliberation it’s obvious that he’s stuck between Iana and his grandmother, as he keeps looking between the two. After another few seconds he seems to make up his mind. 

“I like everyone!” he smiles at Lin.

Lin’s smile drops. Fucking kids. “That's not what I asked Jin and you know it.” 

“Oh! Sorry. I  _ love _ everyone!”

This is a fucking lost cause. She ignores the smiling child and turns to Iana. The girl cowers under Lin’s stare. This one should be interesting. “And you.”  
Iana continues to cower until Ashala grabs her hand. Ashala tells her that everything will be ok and proceeds to glare at Lin. “She’s not answering.”

This little bitch. “Not an option. Everyone answers.”

Seeing his nanny/new aunt getting bullied Jin grabs her other hand and joins in glaring at Lin. “Stop being mean to Iana. She’s nice.”

Noticing that the other members of the 'court' seemed to also share that sentiment based on their scowls Lin realized she’s outnumbered.

Ok then. “Fine, she’s off the hook for now.” She locks eyes with Ahsala. “How about you,  _ sister we never had _ ?” Sadistic sarcasm dripped from the words as she grinned at the girl.

“Iana.” She maintains eye contact while she says the name.

Lin clicks her tongue in annoyance. How boring, the obvious answer.

Time for the real answers. “Ok then, Mai Fan, your turn.”

Mai Fan seems to have a hard time deciding. The table watches with bated breath as she looks out over the table. Her gaze lingers on Mei Shin for a while before she starts looking at her partners in crime: Lai Chan, Veronica, and Yi.

“Lai Chan.”

Lai Chan seems the happiest of the crew yet confused. The other two look slightly disappointed. 

“Wait, why me?” 

“Because you help me with my stretches a lot. Despite not being a gymnast you take the time out to sit there and help me be flexible and honestly it's some of the best times. Just being together.” Noticing the other two, “ Not to say we don't all have fun! It's just… I don't know, special when she does it. Slightly, an itty bitty more than what we do normally. She’s number one but I swear You two are close seconds!” This seems to sate the other two somewhat, but they still appear slightly sad. But who wouldn’t at being told they are second to someone else?

“Oh. I mean I have to stay flexible for my workouts and fights so I considered it just helping each other out. But you are right, it is fun stretching with you.” Lai Chan’s usual smile is noticeably wider.

On the other hand Lin’s predatory smile only grew. On to the next.  “And Veronica?”   


The actress quickly goes from disappointed to embarrassed, not realizing her time would be here so quick. But she talked a big game before. Time to put her money where her mouth is. With a deep breath she speaks.

“Mai Fan.” She gives the rest of the crew apologetic smiles. Mai Fan seems the most shocked at this revelation. None of the other siblings seem to bat an eye at this.

“May I ask why me?” Mai fan seems genuinely curious.

Veronica rolls her eyes and smiles. “Do I really need a reason to love my baby sister?” She wraps an arm around Mai Fan’s shoulder.

“I… I guess not.” Mai Fan is blushing heavily. “Now I feel bad for not saying you.” 

“Eh, it's fine. I still get to see you everyday. Who cares if you like her an ‘itty bit’ more?” Veronica gives her a little squeeze  
Mai fan giggles. “I guess you’re right.”

Most of the table feels some of the tension relieved at the scene. Not Lin. Clicking her tongue again in annoyance she moves on to the next one. “Lai Chan, go.”

Lin barely even looked at her. They all expected Lai chan to say Yi or Veronica or something. Another member of the crew to complete their little chain going on with the younger kids. All that sappy crap.

Lai Chan gives nervous, guilty glances at her crew before speaking. “M-Maria.”

Maria’s eyebrows rose at the statement. Most of the table seemed stunned at the revelation. 

“Lai Chan, are you serious or is this another one of your jokes?” Maria’s voice sounded dangerous.

“No I’m serious! You-you’re my favorite…” 

“Explain yourself.” Maria couldn't possibly fathom why anyone would choose her.

“Because you're nice! At least nicer than you look. You look all mean and scary because you wanna read your books but if I talk to you, you’re not scary at all.” her voice vacant of all previous nervousness and now full of excitement to explain to the world just how wonderful her older sister is. “You help me out when I need it. You give me good advice. You give the warmest hugs. You-” 

“Shut up Lai Chan.” Maria holds her face in her hands, but if one looks close enough they can see that her face is redder than it usually is. A good portion of the table shares a laugh while she tries to recover. It's not often they get to see any side of Maria besides stoic and angry. 

“Ok!” Her usual big smile back on her face.

Interesting choice, definitely unexpected. Lin looks to see the reactions of the other members of the crew. 

They seem to be agreeing with Lai Chan. Damnit. 

“Ight Yi, your turn. Same rules as Jin. No parents.”

“Veronica”

“Awwwwwww. Love you too Yi.” Veronica leans over and gives Yi a hug.

Lin rolls her eyes once again, her words laced with more sarcasm “Ooooh what a surprise.” She turns towards Dai Lee “Your turn big guy.”

“Wait! Isn't anyone gonna ask me why?”

Lin sighs. “Let me guess. You love her a lot?”

“Well… yeah.”   


“We know.” turning back to Dai Lee. “You can’t say your wife or any of your rugrats. Go”   


Without hesitation. “Ai.”

Ok, this one was gold. Lin could barely contain her laughter. “Ai!? Really, Ai? You do realize she talks shit to your face every chance she gets right? She insults you and everything you care about. What could you  _ possibly _ see in her?” 

Dai Lee leveled his gaze at Lin and replied calmly. “As much as I love all of you, we all know there’s a… generational gap between us. It's no surprise that most of the young un’s chose each other. Honestly the middle ones could go either way. But I know I'm not anyone’s favorite. There’s a seven year gap between me and Ai. Two more years before the twins. And so on and so on. It makes sense that this old man isn't some eighteen year old girl’s favorite sibling when there are seven other siblings and a niece closer in age.” 

“So you chose her because she’s closest to you in age?”

“I chose her because I understand her. I was with mom before the money and the fame. Ai came along and joined us before we really kicked off. Then the twins happened. Mom was busy working and the twins required all of our attention. Classic set up for middle child syndrome.” he gestures to Ai. “We’ve all seen how she behaves around mom. She’s extremely childish when at home yet she leads a successful career as an entertainer. She simply wants attention. The attention she was denied as a kid. Same thing with the insults. She’s just my bratty little sister who wants my attention and acts out to get it.” he winks at Ai “And quite honestly, I would say that you’re the same. Though a little more on the bratty side than the lovey-dovey side.” He gives a confident smile to Lin.

The court officials offer a series of teasing ‘ooooooooo’s.

“ **I’m not a brat** !” Both Ai and Lin snap in unison

“Anyway, long story short,” He takes a breath and releases it. “I love my biggest little sister. And I want her to know that even if no one else does, I see her. She’s not just another annoying younger sister running around. She's the original.” Another confident smile flashed at Ai, who is currently wiping tears off her face. 

“You stupid, idiot! I’m not a brat…”

“Love you too sis.”

Mai Fan’s brain clicks. “Wait did you just call us annoying?”

“Alright, alright. That's sweet and all but we got a list to get through, Jia, you’re next. No kids and no husband.” Lin rushes along.

Jia looks Lin in the eye. “I’m not playing whatever sadistic game this is.”

The two had a stare down for a full minute before Lin finally caved. “Whatever. Jessica can't speak sooooo,” she turns to her twin, her frown visibly getting deeper. “Oh. you. Go ahead.”

Mei Shin also speaks without hesitation. “You.”

“I must not have heard you right. Who?”   


“You, Lin.”

Dai lee interjects. “Ok wait a minute. Why Lin? I know what I just said about Ai and her being brats and all that but she’s done some shitty things to you Mei. I can understand forgive and forget but this might be going a bit far, especially with Maria right there.” Dai lee was calling out what everyone else was thinking.

“I know, Dai Lee. I know. It's just. You’re right, about her wanting the attention.”

This bitch just doesn't get it huh? “I don't want  _ anything _ from you.” The venom returned to her voice.

“Lin, please.” voice pleading. “I’m not sure what I did to make you angry or hate me or whatever but I’m sorry! Why are you being this way? We used to be so close! We did everything together! We used to laugh and play and had so much fun. Then, things changed. You turned cold and mean and I think I know why.” Oh did she now?

“I'm not stupid. When we started branching out, I got all the praise. I was always a little better at singing. A little better at the lute and guitar. A little better at dancing. And you were always second place.” At her words Lin’s frown turns into something akin to a snarl. Her words definitely struck a nerve. “I’m sorry. I never wanted to make you sad, I just wanted to make mom and the others proud of me. Proud of us. I never saw it as me being above you, Lin. I saw it as the twins being at the top, together. We were both number one and everyone else started at second place.” Tears are streaming down her face but she continues.

“We shared the same womb. We share the same birthday, we share the same family. We share the same face!” She has a fit of sobs before she can regain her bearings. “Every time I look in the mirror I smile. Not because I see mom, Not because I see myself. Because I see  _ you, _ Lin.” Mei shin reaches out to Lin who jerks back from her touch. Mei Shin keeps her hand where it was, outstretched towards her twin. “I see  _ you _ . Whenever I’m alone I just have to look at  _ our _ reflection and you’re there with me. I’m never alone Lin… and neither are you. Lin, no matter what happens we have each other. I truly mean that. No matter what happens. No matter how you try to drive me away. You will always be my other half. We will always be twins. I will  _ always _ love you, Lin.” 

No one knows what to do. The heartfelt confession of love, has left the room speechless and soured the mood. 

Lin’s face flashes a cacophony of emotions Some of the more recognizable ones include rage, shock, and confusion. Under all of the emotions, there is a hint of something more. A look that resembles pain, longing, and sadness. Then the face resets into the scowl.

Meng Wei speaks up for the first time in a while. “Maybe we should call it here?”   


“ No! We are finishing this. Maria, your turn.” 

“Honey I really don't thin-”   


“I said next person.”

“Are you really going to ignore your sis-”

“Maria. Now”

Maria looks at the pain in Mei shin’s face and the scowl on Lin’s face. She looks Lin in the eye and smirks. With every ounce of hate she can muster she says. “Mei Shin wins again. Sorry Lin.”

“Shocking.” 

“Your turn Lin. Who’s  _ your _ favorite?” Maria stays on the offensive.    


“Oh that's simple, you Maria.”   


“How am  _ I _ your favorite? We barely interact!” She looks back at Mei Shin, who is still trying to recover from bearing her heart and having it thrown back in her face. “Shouldn’t  _ she _ get something? She just bared her heart to you!”

Ignoring that last comment, “That’s the reason you’re my favorite Maria.” Her eyes start to slide over to Mei Shin but she catches herself and refocuses on Maria. “You don't bother me.” The grin has returned.

“Bitch”

“ **Maria** !” both Meng Wei and Mei Shin chastise the woman.

“Bullshit! Did you not just see what she did to her!?” She turns to Mei Shin. “ What she did to  _ you!? _ ” 

“Honey, we can't control the behavior of others.“ she gives Lin a look “But we can control our own behavior.”

“Whatever, fine. Pierre, just go so we can end this.” Maria is desperate for a chance to leave.

“I know this is gonna sound really, really bad after all of … that. But it's Lin.”

“What the  _ fuck _ Pierre!” 

“Maria what did I just say?”

“Look, I can explain. I know Lin isn't all that great.”

Maria scoffs “That’s an understatement.”

“But she’s the only one who treated me like a person. I spent my entire childhood getting dragged around by you and Mei Shin and Ai. It was fun when I was little, but it got old fast. You always treated me like a child or worse, at times I was just an object. You would put makeup on me, dress me up like some doll. I was just dragged along with whatever you wanted to do. Maria you still do it! You make me hang out with you just so you can hit on the girls that come around me!” Maria couldn’t formulate a retort. He had her there.

“Even though she treated me like shit, she still treated me like a person.” 

Pierre turns to the section of the younger sisters and Yi. “Listen, I understand you like having your cute younger nephew around, but I can see it in his eyes. Whenever he’s with you he looks like he’s not all there, like his thoughts are elsewhere. When was the last time you let him approach you guys on his own?” Silence. “Exactly. Take it from me. Let him do what he wants. Wanting to hang out with him is fine, but it has to be mutual. Let the boy have some freedom.”

“But if that's really true then why doesn't he just say anything?” Mai Fan questions.

“Because he’s seven and you are older than him! He just does what he’s told like he was taught.” The look of understanding that Pierre and Jin shared did not go unnoticed. “You don't gotta treat the kid like a grown man, but at least give him the choice. He’s a person too, not just some cute doll.” he sighs as if a big weight has been removed from his chest. “Next.”

The last child, Ai, was caught off guard. She wasn't expecting things to get so serious in the final few before hers. She couldn't even construct her usual ‘bratty’ façade.

“Oh. Dai Lee, I guess.”

“Delightful, real great stuff. Big brother and younger sister love each other. We’re leaving now.” Maria moves to stand up and take her favorite sister with her.

“Not so fast Maria. We still have to hear mom’s answer.” The grin grew ever wider. The first few were stupid but the last couple were fun, barring that bitch’s sermon.

“Are you seriously still doing this!? Mei Shin is crying and the dinner is ruined. Lets go Mei Shin.” Maria tries to pull her sister to her feat but to her surprise she meets resistance. 

“. . . we still have to hear her answer.”

“You can't be serious. Come on guys, someone tell her to stop being stupid.” her appeal to reason falls on deaf ears. 

Dai Lee had his face set in stone. He simply stared at his mother. The younger girls all looked extremely uncomfortable, yet interested in the answer. Pierre stared at her. Iana was distracting herself by distracting Jin from the adult business. Jia is playing with Jessica, distracting herself from the affairs until her husband is ready to leave. Everyone but Maria seemed locked onto their mother, waiting for an answer.

“Well… the whole point of this was to hear her answer. It would be kinda bad now to have done all this and not get it.” Veronica ventured a response. 

“So you all want to continue this, this shitshow, because of  _ sunk costs _ ?” Maria’s anger and fire flared up slightly.

Pierre interjects. “When you put it like that, it does sound pretty bad. But yes. This is a question we’ve all thought before and odds are we won’t get another chance to ask it.”

“And what about Mei Shin?”

“It’s alright Maria. I’m fine. I think they’re right. The quicker we know, the quicker this can end and we can all go back to normal.” She still sounded devastated but somewhat determined as well.

“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you all but my answer is the same. I don’t have favorites, I love you all.” She had her hands calmly folded on the table. Her face betrayed no emotion.

Now it was Lin’s turn to get angry. “Come on! Even after all that, you still wanna keep up the ‘noble mother’ act? Everyone plays favorites.” She points to the young section. “Even those little brats have favorites and they spend every free moment of the day together! It's impossible not to have  _ one. _ It’s not like we’re asking you to rank us.”

“Um, actually that was the bonus question.” Mai Fan mumbled, barely audible. 

“I see. Well that makes it even easier. Just rank us. And sure if you wanna keep up that act you can have some ties but there needs to be one.”

Meng Wei looked out to her children, and saw all their eyes looking back at her, waiting. Gods, why was this the only time she could have their attention all at once? She takes a deep breath.

“Are all of you sure you want this? Once I say this, there's no going back.” Her stone mask still on tight.

The response she got were the anticipating eyes of her babies.

“Fine, have it your way. I have two categories. On top or in the “favorite” category if you will, are Jin, Jia, Jessica and Iana.” the people in question tune into the conservation upon hearing their names. Shocked at the revelation. The rest of the table was shocked that two non blood related kids were placed above them. She continued as if nothing was wrong.

“The second place category is filled with the rest of you.” Several people open their mouths. “And before you ask why I’ll tell you.” The mask breaks. Tears flow down their mother’s face for the second time that night, but this time these tears hold deep sadness. “I know I wasn’t always the most present mother. I had a job and I wanted to provide for my children. But it’s a catch twenty-two. If I wanted to provide for my children, I had to give up time seeing them.” She takes a few shuddering breaths before she continues.

“Every time I was on stage I wouldn't just think of one of your faces. I would think of all of you. Because I was doing it for  _ all _ of you. And this?” she sweeps her hand at the table. “This was supposed to be a show of my love for all of you. Instead it became some, some-some battlefield for you to fight for my and each other’s affection. So yes, since you wanted it so badly, that’s the order for now. Because those four didn't want to play favorites. They accept my love and give theirs freely.”

“The rest of you are in the other category. Not last. not second. Not least favorite. Just other. Because you hurt me tonight. Since my retirement I’ve tried to be in all of your lives as much as I can despite having missed so much of it.” With this comment she looks to her younger daughters and her granddaughter. “I may not have been there, but I tried my best to show you I care and that I love you. I loved you then and I love you now. And that's why I’m hurt. I’m not angry, I’m not sad, I'm disappointed.” She looks at the entire table. “In all of you.” At this point Meng Wei isn't even trying to hold back the tears, but instead is pushing her words past them.

“Tonight was supposed to be a night to let you know that I love you, I always loved you, and I will always love you.  _ All of you _ .” She pauses for a moment and looks down. Then quietly she sobs. “And when I told you all I love you, you basically said ‘We don't believe you.’” 

Men Wei gets up and excuses herself before leaving the room. After a few seconds Jin gets up to follow her and Iana goes after him. Jia takes baby Jessica and gives her husband a look, then goes to follow her mother in law. 

The ten Children and one grandchild all sit in silence. They all feel the guilt of hurting the one person who loves them all unconditionally. The youngest each muffled an apology to the rest of the table, feeling extra guilty for having started the whole thing.

Eventually they start leaving, one by one. Each of them excusing themselves to go back to their rooms to cry or sulk. Maria stayed with Mei Shin until she was ready to leave.

Following Mei Shin out the door, Maria looked back to the table occupied solely my Lin,  who looked uncharacteristically downtrodden.

She stares at her sister with anger before it melts into a look of pity. Then she returns to her normal, neutral expression. “For what it’s worth Lin, I do still love you. I mean that. And I’m sure despite all you do everyone else still loves you too.” She goes to leave but stops again. This time not bothering to turn around.  


“But Fuck you, Lin. I mean that too.”


End file.
